Not a Lost Girl
by Kyler1123
Summary: Seventeen year old Sierra spent the last couple of years of her life trying to forget Neverland, but what happens when she's forced back with Henry the son of the only woman she's considered family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'll admit as a kid I was always in love with Peter Pan and watching this newer darker version of him has just reawakened all those feelings lol, I'm loving season three. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Return to Neverland**

Pain ripples through my body as it lands against a foreign shore, sand soaking me. "Ah," I complain forcing myself up.

"Uhh, uhh," I hear the voice of Greg Mendell as he holds back a struggling Henry, "slow down pal, you've got nowhere to go." I take a second to figure out my options, I could run of course but I'd never leave Henry. He was after all Emma's son, and Emma was the closest thing I'd had to family since before I'd care to remember, which made Henry family too.

"We made it, mission accomplished," Tamara says sighing happily.

"Are you sure about that, because my mom is coming to get me," Henry claims firmly and I smile at his resolve, "both of them."

"Exactly there's no way you can win, or have you already forgotten just who Henry's family are," I remind them icily, I still had no idea why they had forced me to come with them but I knew that whatever it took the others were coming.

"You might want to take a look around. Do you see any clock towers? You're both a long way from Storybrooke," Greg tells us as he gathers himself. I realize for the first time I hadn't bothered to check where we were, it had to be the Enchanted Forest where us would they take us. Yet as my mind searched across the jungle terrain surrounding the isolated beach where we were situated on dread filled my heart.

"It doesn't matter. My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again," Henry exclaims.

"I don't think we're in the Enchanted Forest," I whisper quietly to Henry, taking a step closer to him as if the eleven year old boy could protect me.

A howling noise fills the air and I flinch as memories I fought so hard to keep buried begin to resurface, "Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest, this is Neverland," Tamara informs him, confirming my worst nightmare.

"Neverland, you're here to destroy Neverland," Henry asks in disbelief.

I close my eyes, "You're idiots, you're getting played," I hiss.

"Whatever you chose to believe," Tamara responds shrugging, "but Neverland is the mother lode of magic," she explains turning to Greg, "where's the communicator, we need to signal the home office."

Greg nods pulling a radio out of his backpack, "Here you go T," he says handing it to Tamara. My mind scrambled to make sense of what is happening before I realized it, Home Office in Neverland, there was no doubt in my mind who was doing this, and what he wanted.

"Great we just unwillingly boarded the Titanic," I murmur, holding Henry's shoulders as if I could possibly save him from the fate that lay in store for him, "do you even know who you're working for?" I question them.

"Who we work for isn't your concern," Greg snaps coming face to face with me, "just know they take care of us."

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?" Henry questions innocently.

"We don't ask questions, we just believe in our cause," Greg tells us.

"Please tell me you're not that stupid," I plead but Greg's face remains stubborn, "great you're that stupid."

"Greg?" Tamara calls from behind us. "Yeah?" he replies taking his eyes from Henry and I. "I'm not getting a status light on this thing," she explains handing it over to him.

"Did you check the batteries?" he asks opening it as sand falls out.

"What the hell is this, a toy," Tamara snaps angrily.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask questions," Henry comments.

"Let's go," Greg tells us pushing me and Henry forward, "walk," he yells.

* * *

_I pull open the cupboard ignoring the squeak as it bows to my wishes; I smile at the stockpile of food. I grab as much as I can dumping it into my backpack, keeping an ear on any sounds that may indicate someone is arriving home. My hands pause as I notice the tiny scar marking my hand and I shake my head trying to forget all the memories that accompany it. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" a female voice calls out. I grab my backpack spinning around to see a blonde haired woman blocking my exit. She steps closer and I search for a way to escape. I use all my strength to jump across the bench, making a run for the door as she grabs me. _

_"Let go of me," I scream biting down on the hand that entraps me._

_ "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you kid," she assures me. _

_I struggle away, "I'm not a kid, not anymore," I hiss. She looks at me as if she understands me and I hate her for that because I don't want to be understood. _

_"Here," she says gently, taking my backpack off the floor and passing it to me. I snatch it out of her hands escaping out the door._

* * *

By the time we had been walking for long enough Greg decided to stop to make a fire, to signal his so called home office with smoke. I fell back on to the ground sighing heavily, unable to believe that I had ended up back here. "You've been to Neverland before haven't you Sierra?" Henry guesses standing over me. I look at him his whole body reflecting the hope he shares and I just want to hold him, I don't want him to get Henry and take that hope from him.

I smile sadly, "Yeah once," I mutter, running my fingers across the scar on my hand, "it's the last place you'd ever want to be." Henry's resolve was beginning to shake I could tell but then again so was Tamara's.

"What if that's not enough, what if the broken communicator wasn't an accident?" she muses pacing nervously in front of Greg.

"So many questions, I mean what if this was all a big lie? What if you're just pawns?" I ask sarcastically shaking my head, "you know its really lucky you believe in your cause." Tamara watches me looking afraid as if she was just realizing the gravity of her situation.

"Don't let the kids get in your head," Greg tells her firmly glaring at me and Henry.

"I'm not a kid," I hiss in annoyance, and I certainly didn't belong here. The sound of footsteps reached my ears and I jump up holding Henry's hand tightly in my own, stepping in front of him as a boy I recognized to well stepped out. "Felix," I whisper to myself. My heart trembled inside of me as more boys came out; I recognized all of them, hell I knew their names.

"Who are you?" Grey asks his voice gaining a slight tremble.

Felix smirks and I know he's just loving the power he holds over them, "We're the home office, welcome to Neverland," he greets them.

"The home office," Tamara scoffs in disbelief, "they're a bunch of teenagers," she says looking to Greg with confusion.

"Not teenagers," I correct her, "the lost boys," Henry finishes, as I tighten my grip on his hand.

"Would you look at that," Felix comments, "its Sierra our lost girl, welcome home."

"You stay the hell away from us," I snap, stepping away from them with Henry.

"Why do the lost boys want to destroy magic?" Henry questions confused, still trying to understand what's happening to him.

"Who says we want to destroy magic," Felix retorts smiling.

"This is what happens when idiots go on blind faith and forget to be humans that ask questions," I growl at Greg and Tamara, "congratulations how does it feel to have signed your own death certificate." My mind ticks over trying to figure out how to get away but I know without a doubt that no scenario ended with both me and Henry making it out of here.

Greg walks forward in despair, "That was our mission," he claims desperately, trying to search for reason in this mess.

"So you were told yes," Felix says dismissively is eyes turning back to me and Henry, "now the boy and the girl hand them over," Felix orders.

"Not until you tell us the plan, for magic, for getting home," Tamara argues standing in front of the two of us. I had to admire her guts but I knew in the end it was going to get her killed. All I knew was that I needed to distract them long enough for Henry to get away.

Felix smiles at Tamara's words, "Your not getting home," he informs them.

Greg stands up straighter, "Then you're not getting either of them," he states and for the first time since I met him I feel pity for him, because he had no idea how wrong he was.

"Of course we are," Felix replies simply as a strange sound I know too well enters my ears.

As the shadow flies down from the sky to rip Greg's away, I turn around to face Henry. "Henry listen to me, run, run as fast as you can," I order him as Greg falls to the ground, "don't trust anyone."

"But," Henry protests. "Run," Tamara and I yell at him as I grab a nearby stick from the ground.

"Get the boy," Felix tells some of the Lost Boys.

"Not a chance," I hiss prepared to fight.

Felix smirks at me, "You know you can't beat us Sierra, you know he always gets what he wants," he reminds me. As two of the boys approach in my direction I strike out hitting one of them against the legs hard, sending him to the ground. From the corner of my eyes I can spot Tamara run as the boys surround me striking out at me. I try and block them but even I know its no use as they force the stick out of my hand, two of them grabbing me.

"Let me go," I shout.

"You know where to take her," Felix says, "the rest of you get the boy," he orders.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" I ask Maria crawling out from under my covers to see her standing at the window forcing it open, "you'll be punished," I remind her meekly. _

_Maria turns to me her bright blue orbs shining in the moonlight, "More than being in a house like this," she argues. I sigh, running my hand across the wall remembering that today I was fifteen I'd probably never leave this place until my eighteenth birthday. Maria although the same age as me always seemed to have the wisdom of an adult._

_ "What are you doing then?" I question helping her pull the window open. _

_Maria smiles at me, "You know there's a rumour of a shadow that takes kids to a land where they never grow up," she whispers to me. I turn my eyes spotting the story she's been reading, Peter Pan. _

_"Its just a story," I tell her, knowing Maria had an imagination that could make anything real. _

_She shakes her head, "But its not Sierra and I'm going to go there to Neverland," she claims looking up at the stars._

_ I laugh, "Don't you remember there's only lost boys there." _

_"Then I'll be the first lost girl," she announces spinning around happily, "because I believe." _

_I roll my eyes climbing back into bed, "You have fun there then," I encourage closing my eyes._

* * *

**So what do people think?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Once Upon A Time

**Chapter 2 – Once Upon a Time**

_My mind is jostled awake by the sound of a thump against the wall, I open my eyes holding my hands together as I expect the sight of intruders, instead I am meet with a dirt covered Maria. "Maria," I whisper, "we have you been?" I question my eyes trained on the open window that blows the cool air in. _

_Maria looks down at herself before shaking her head slowly, "I went outside to see the stars," she explains giving me a smile. _

_I laugh, "Not to Neverland?" I joke remember her words of last night. _

_"They only want boys there," she tells me her face serious. I can't work out if it's a joke or she truly believes it. _

_"Told you," I mutter covering the blanket over my head. _

_"Yes, I believe you did," Maria murmurs her words just being heard by me._

* * *

"Let go of me," I demand struggling against the two boys that held me, "Issac, Scott, come on I'm one of you," I beg changing my tactic. I needed to anything to get me away from them and to Henry. I watch their faces they hesitate just for a second, and I know if it had been any of the boys I was closer to it would have worked.

Issac sighs heavily, "Its nothing personal Sierra, but you know the rule always do what Peter says," he replies.

I glare at him, "Last I heard the lost ones don't have rules," I retort. I didn't know where they were taking me, but I knew what it would end with me coming face to face with Peter something I desperately didn't want.

"Last I heard you ran away, didn't want to be one of us," Scott hisses in annoyance to my comment. I attempt to elbow one of them realizing that talking to them was no a lost cause.

"Stop being difficult," Issac snaps hitting me on the shoulder. I take a deep breath calming myself realizing that if I did continue being difficult they'd tie me up, I just needed a good place to run from. My eyes caught a small opening between a rock and a bush of dreamshade, in the distance. My petite frame would fit through and Issac and Scott being around sixteen wouldn't, not without the dreamshade getting them. It was risky but something Peter had taught me was in Neverland you had to take risks.

"Sorry boys its my job to be difficult," I tell them hitting them hard enough to wriggle out of them arms. I slid my body across the rock my face just avoiding the deadly poison. I breathe heavily as I arrive on the other side, running in the direction that seems to have the least obstacles. I know that if they catch me again, they'll make absolutely sure I don't escape, which I couldn't have.

* * *

"_I won't move again," I inform Maria, pulling all the clothes she had packed out of the bag, "they said that this would be permanent." _

_Maria gives me a look folding my clothes again, "Look it might be a better one," she tells me gently. _

_"Yeah but you won't be there and it could be worse, I've had worse," I respond, looking out the window to the stars._

_ "Are you going?" a tiny voice questions from behind me and I turn to find a four year old Lucas staring up at me wide eyed. _

_"Yeah, but its going to be okay cause Maria's here," I comfort him, picking him up into my arms. _

_"I don't want you to go," he whimpers. _

_I sigh, "Me neither," I mutter placing my forehead on his, "how about we stay together tonight, we'll finish packing in the morning," I say giving Maria a look. _

_"Fine," she sighs, finished what she's doing as the lights flick out and the window forces itself open._

_ "Maria, what was that?" I ask terror flooding my senses. _

_I can see Maria by the moonlight looking at the window in fear, "It wants Lucas," she murmurs. _

_"What wants," I start but the question dies on my tongue as I see a shadow appear before me, reaching out its hands for Lucas. Its eyes glow in the night and I can't believe any of this is real. "No you can't have him," I scream pushing down Lucas's outstretched hand. It doesn't listen coming closer, I place Lucas on the ground extending my own hand in the hopes it'll take me instead or that its stupid enough to not notice the difference._

* * *

My mind fought itself over what to do as I walked, the devil part of me wanted to go to Tinkerbell get her to help me hide from Peter. The angel side of me said that I had to find Henry even if it meant getting caught, no regardless of the fact it meant I was going to get caught. I knew without a doubt that exposed like this Pan would know exactly where to find me. Normally my selfish side would have won the argument but it seemed that I had been surrounded by heroes for too long and it was giving my mind an odd push to do the right thing. "If I was Henry where would I hide?" I question myself quietly, trying to work out where to look. I could think of a hundred places but Henry didn't know Neverland which meant he could be quite literally anywhere. The highest point on the island, it might give me a better vantage point in deciding where to look I decided, my eyes locking onto the peak.

* * *

_The shadow dropped me on an island of sorts I think I hadn't being paying much attention, more focused on screaming for my life. As I pulled myself to my feet I looked around me shocked to be surrounded by hooded, weapon carrying, teenage boys aged from 11 to 18. "It's a girl again," a boy with a scar across his face complained. My mind tried to work out what was happening, except all I could think was that they were boys alone on an island, which took me to Lord of the Flies. _

_"Please don't hurt me," I gulp, looking at their rags and wondering if they were cannibalistic. It was then my mind shot into overdrive I saw a gap and took it running as fast as I could. My eyes locked onto a mountain of sorts and I stayed focused on it, as I heard the footsteps of boys trying to chase me. If I could just get far enough away from them I could hide before I managed to get a message home. The only good thing about this was that I was a fast runner and even though tiring I managed to stay a good distance ahead. Spotting a bend I took it grabbing onto a low hanging branch climbing onto it before they made the corner. I had learnt that people rarely looked up which would come in handy if these crazy boys were the same. I watch them arrive below me, continuing forward as if they hadn't realized I'd passed out of sight. Cautiously I made my way up to the top of the tree, my arms hurting but I refused to stop and rest. As I made the canopy I gasped in shock at what I saw the island wherever the strange shadow took me was beautiful, more beautiful than I'd ever seen. _

_"Quite something isn't it," a voice from below me said. I squeaked in shock making my way down to face the person who had found me. The boy who looked around seventeen smiled at me sitting on a branch as if he had been there the whole time. I sat on mine eyeing him suspiciously prepared to run if I had to. _

_"__Its alright," I lied. _

_The boy gave me a look, "I'm not awfully fond of liars," he tells me. _

_"Me neither but they exist all the same," I hiss, "who are you, are you one of them?" I ask nodding in the direction the boys ran past, "cause you look like one of them," I comment noticing his eyes seemed to be I don't know dangerous. _

_"I'm sorry did I forget to introduce myself its an awful habit of mine, I'm Peter, Peter Pan," he introduces himself._

_ My jaw drops, "Right and I'm Wendy," I say sarcastically._

_ Peter or whoever he is eyes darken, "Really you're not and I'm really Peter Pan and those are really my Lost Boys," he explains to me, his tone an odd mixture of friendly and darkness. _

_"You actually believe that oh you're delusional, definitely crazy, just for future reference Peter Pan is a bit more friendly," I tell him, wondering how I was going to get away. _

_Peter jumps up, "You know normally the shadow sells it to people," he claims. I frown I hadn't thought of the magical shadow, but there was no way that was Peter Pan, it just wasn't possible. _

_"You know maybe you should get some help," I advise him, "but I've got to go," I pause here unable to think, I was going to say home but I didn't really have a home, "somewhere," I murmur. I jump down from the tree my legs shaking as I hit the ground, my mind regretting that I'd made the jump from so high up. My eyes go up to see the boy was gone, but I don't think about running back the way I came in hopes I might find a way back to Maria._

* * *

I bend down slowly bringing the cool fresh water to my lips before looking around nervously, you never knew when a lost boy would ambush you. "Greetings Sierra," a familiar voice calls.

I whip around staring at Felix in anger, "Shouldn't you be chasing Henry," I hiss.

"He's taken care of," Felix responds slowly causing my heart to sink, Peter couldn't have him that was just unfair.

"Yeah well I'm not, and I'll get Henry back," I snap. Felix smiles as a group of Lost Boys appear from all around me.

"Sure about that?" he asks me smugly.

"I'll get away I always do," I remind them as two of them grab me, while the others tie me up.

"We'll see," Felix murmurs, holding the end of the rope that held my hands pulling me along.

"Are we going to the camp?" I question realizing that meant that I might see Henry, to warn him how bad Peter Pan and his Lost Boys were.

"No, he doesn't want you anywhere near the boy," Felix replies crushing all my hopes. I look around me at the boys I once called family and close my eyes taking deep breaths before I lost it.

"Why am I here?" I finally question, my mind calming.

"Because Peter wants you here," Felix replies simply.

I groan in annoyance, "Yeah but why when I left this place it was for good, no coming back," I snap at them. I suck in my breathe as the jungle reveals a small clearing a tiny house decorating it. It used to be my home I couldn't believe it was still here, and I couldn't believe my luck. If they were putting me back in there that meant that escape was still possible it wasn't a cage, I could still save Henry.

"Welcome home Sierra," Felix says smiling a sinister grin, that made me feel as though as I was missing something important.

* * *

_I look around me at the jungle landscape wondering if there was any water here, I wanted food but I didn't trust anything wasn't poison. I sigh pulling up my sleeves as the heat began to get to me. "Need some help?" a familiar voice calls, my head shots up to see the guy called Peter Pan standing in front of me._

_ "Help running from your "lost boys"?" I question sarcastically, "I'll be fine." He smiles almost wickedly as if knows something I don't, "What?" I finally hiss. _

_"You still don't believe me even though all everything in front of you confirms I'm telling the truth," he says to me. _

_I sigh, "Look I'm sure that you honestly believe your Peter Pan but I don't have time to indulge those fantasies, I have to get back," I tell him firmly._

_ "Why?" he questions, "you've got nothing to go back to, no hope, no future, why would you want to go back?"_

_ "Because its my life and I can't survive on an island with cannibalistic boys after me alright I know how this works. They catch me and its goodbye Sierra," I ramble stopping when I see him laughing at me. "Why are you laughing, this isn't funny," I explode in annoyance. _

_"Because you're not getting it, this is Neverland you never have to worry about anything, you don't have to run from the Lost Boys you could be one of us," he replies a smirk on his lips. _

_"Okay I don't want that, and if this really was Neverland I wouldn't want to stay I don't exactly like the idea of staying fifteen forever, besides I know that there are only Lost Boys, so I'm going to get myself home or wake up from this crazy dream," I comment, looking around as we enter a clearing._

_ "See that's the thing nobody leaves here without my permission," he tells me stopping in front of me. _

_I smile, "Well then I guess I'll be the first," I say, pausing as I hear sounds. From out of every corner came the sight of boys and it was then I realized I'd been played. He had walked backwards in front of me and without even realizing it I had followed him, right into his trap. _

_"Will you?" he asks me._

_ I desperately search for a way out as they enclose around me, "Look I'm a girl just send me back," I beg, after all Maria had said it, Peter Pan only wanted boys, not that he was Peter Pan. _

_"And give you what you want, where's the fun in that? You're mine now and you're never leaving Neverland," he claims as he moves mere inches from my face, his sinister smile and the danger written in his eyes sends my heartbeat flying._

* * *

**A/N - Thanks so much for all the alerts, favs, and reviews it means the world! Anyway how did you like it? Please review it gives me so much motivation to write more :)**

**Kyler1123xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - To Never Grow Up

**Chapter 3 – To Never Grow Up**

"_You know that people are going to come looking for me, this is against the law," I inform Pan who seats me down on a log, the fire burning close to us. More Lost Boys that I could care to count had gathered around the fire, and I had to admit they looked happy. They were playing games, being free, nobody telling them what to do; it was something I had never experienced before._

_ "Tell you what if people do come looking for you I'll hand you over without a fight, but we both know that's not going to happen," he replies following my gaze. I sigh, _

_"Yeah I guess I do," I admit, I couldn't really deny what was right in front of anymore, "please just let me back, last I checked the only girl you let stay in Neverland was Wendy," I remind him, figuring if this was really Peter Pan then there had to be a Wendy. _

_"I'm afraid you're not leaving because whether you want to admit or not Sierra you belong here, because all I see when I look at you is a girl who feels abandoned and lost," Peter tells me firmly._

_ "That's disturbing," I mutter, grabbing a stick and drawing aimlessly across the dirt, I didn't belong here, he was wrong all I wanted to do was grow up._

* * *

I lay down on my old bed wondering how I ended up back here, I had put Neverland out of my memory and yet here I was again under its grips and I had a bad feeling that this time I wasn't getting out. "Sierra," a voice calls; I shot up at the sound of it.

"Luca," I question, hugging the boy who had entered my old home. Luca was the first boy I befriended here; Pan had made him my unofficial guide so to speak the first time I arrived. I pull back when I realize something that he was probably here because Pan had told him to come. "What are you doing here?" I ask warily.

Luca looks down uncomfortable confirming my guess, "Look I you know how important Henry is to Pan, please don't make this difficult," he begs and I know he means it. Luca would never dare defy Peter Pan.

"Why is Henry so important?" I question curiously even though after knowing Henry I could kind of guess.

"He has the heart of the truest believer," Luca informs me.

"Damn it, Luca," I hiss, falling heavily back on to the bed, there was no way anyone was getting Henry back if he really did own the heart of the truest believer, "I can't be here," I murmur.

"Aren't you at least a little happy to be back?" Luca questions hopefully, putting down his bow and arrows. I eye them carefully wondering if I could but I was beginning to think the reason Luca was here was because Pan knew I'd never hurt him, or let him take the blame for me getting away.

"I'm happy to see you," I admit, giving Luca a small smile. It was true I'd been closer to him than anyone in my life, and I had always found this need to protect him. Luca gives me a half-smile, his brown eyes gleaming from behind his mess of brown hair.

* * *

"_Go away," I growl as someone walks in, the boys had made me a little house cabin thing on Peter's command. It wasn't big it had a few drawers where I had placed the rags that were expected to serve as clothes, a wooden bed was placed next to them and a small window out the other side. I had to admit for a bunch of boys they did pretty well, in fact the whole operation was run more smoothly than I'd ever admit. _

_"Aren't you going to come to the celebration?" Luca questions me in confusion. _

_I glare at him, "No I'm not," I deadpan. Surprisingly I actually liked Luca he reminded me of me, when I saw him having fun with the other boys I saw the wonder in his eyes like he couldn't believe that it was real, he had a family. I wanted that, but not here, at home where I belonged. Which I had conveyed to Pan, which was probably why whenever we talked it ended up with me furious, and Peter either smug or annoyed, but I decided smug was his default setting. He acted like he knew everything, controlled everything, who would have thought Peter Pan would be such an arrogant ass? As for why I was still here apparently all the boys were confused about that, I was wondering what unlucky thing I had done that made him decide to keep me. _

_"Pan wants you to," Luca tells me. I sigh, he had been trying to get me involved like that would make me want to stay, but if I didn't go I'd probably be made to by force. _

_"I guess its not even a question then," I matter grabbing my brown hood to cover my cold body. "Don't you miss your family?" I ask Luca curiously as we make our way to the centre of the camp._

_ Luca shrugs, "Of course not, my family's right here," he replies simply as I spot all the Lost Boys covering a large table. _

_"That's nice," I murmur, taking a seat as most of the boys around me go quiet. I was beginning to understand they weren't entirely sure how to react around a girl; I wasn't entirely sure how to react around a giant group of boys._

* * *

I smile into the sun as I make a daisy chain out of the daises gathered around my hut. "You have to promise me something," I declare to Luca suddenly.

Luca gives me an odd look before nodding, "Within reason," he adds. I laugh at the thought that he could think I'd make him do something he didn't want to.

"Henry, look out for him yeah, you always had my back, make sure he's going to be alright," I tell him, wondering how Henry would deal with the Lost Boys.

"Of course, he'll be fine," Luca promises me. I nod with the reassurance as long as someone was watching Henry's back while tried to figure out how the heck to get him out of this island. First in foremost though was how I was going to get away from the Lost Boys and Pan, because there was no way in the world I was going to see Peter Pan again.

"That's a promise you won't ever go back on it," I plead with Luca.

"It's a promise," Luca assures me. I take a deep breath, pulling myself off the ground and looking around, the other two Lost Boys watching me were at the front of the hut.

"I'm sorry Luca, but its Henry," I murmur, as he gazes at me in confusion. Clenching my fist together I hit him hard enough to knock him out lowering him gently on the ground. From his belt I grab his knife securing it to me before running into the forest in the distance, I felt truly horrible but if I was ever going to escape Neverland I had to be prepared to do whatever it takes. I estimated I only had a few minutes before they realized what had happened and they'd come after me again, which meant I had to get a good head start.

* * *

_I stand up from the table making my way over to a log in the distance no longer interested in the company of others. I missed Maria and Lucas, I wonder what they thought had happened to me, if they just assumed I had disappeared. I wanted to run so badly to not be so accepting of my fate, but I knew that running wasn't the way to outsmart Peter Pan, he'd find me. I had to know this island, which meant that against my stubborn nature I would have to pretend to be accepting of my situation, but I couldn't do it, not yet. "The games will be starting soon why aren't you joining in?" Pan's voice asked from across from me as he takes the seat. _

_I glare at him, "Because I don't want to join, in case you haven't been getting it I don't want to be here," I tell him. _

_Peter gives me an infuriating smirk, "But you do, you need to stop denying it," he says to me. _

_"I'm not denying anything," I hiss, "how would you even know what I want?" Pan seems to consider my words but I'm not stupid enough to believe that he was considering my words. _

_"Fine I'll take you to a place in Neverland that has the ability to show you what you are on the inside. If you don't see a lost girl, I promise to set you free, if you do, you stay until you no longer see a lost girl," he proposes. I take a few seconds to consider his deal, part of me worried that I will see a lost girl but it was a chance. _

_"How do I know you'll keep your word?" I question but my raise my hands before he can answer, "don't answer that cause if you don't I'll make your life I living hell," I promise him darkly. _

_Peter smiles at me, "That's what I like about you Sierra you have fire," he says leaning closer to me, "but take my word on this you'll see a lost girl," he assures me. _

_"We'll see," I reply leaning away from him uncomfortable with the lack of distance between us. _

_"Do I make you uncomfortable, Sierra?" Peter questions grabbing my arm preventing me from pulling back._

_ "No I'm just scared some of your arrogance might rub off on me," I lie, yanking my arm from his grip, "now when are we leaving?" I ask._

* * *

I lowered myself down in the shallow waters, the grey rocks rising up around me. I could almost make this trip with my eyes closed I had been here enough times. Avoiding the sharp rocks I get down on my belly sliding under the small ledge that lead into a dark cave. Jumping up I put my hands on the side of the wall, navigating my way around the corner in the blackness. I needed to know why Peter had brought me back here and there was a dreadful feeling in my stomach that I knew why. The light envelopes me as I step into a small cavern, a small pool reflecting in front of me. I lean down on my knees my eyes focused forward unable to look down just yet.

* * *

"_Are you sure you know where you're going?" I question Peter annoyed, "ouch," I complain as my foot hits against the cave wall. _

_"I told you to follow closely," Pan reminds me. _

_"Yeah cause that's so easy in the pitch black," I retort angrily, as my hands desperately flay out in front of me. _

_"Here," Peter announces from somewhere up ahead. _

_"Where?" I mutter in confusion as light flood my senses. The light seems to emit from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, as a small pool sparkles underneath my feet. _

_"That pool will show you your true self," Peter tells me leaning against the wall. _

_I sigh, "Prepare to take me home," I say to him looking down at the still waters. For the first few seconds all I can see in my own reflection until the waters blur and change, I step back in shock at the new picture. A little girl stares back at me, one hand holding a teddy bear close to her and her eyes are so sad, they're lost. I know she is, its me. "Fine, I'm a lost girl," I hiss stomping past Pan and into the darkness._

* * *

My eyes studied the reflection in front of me, despite everything that had happened somehow that little girl was looking back at me again. "No I got rid of you, I grew up," I yell at my reflection, stumbling back into the light.

"Do you understand why you're back then?" Pan says appearing in front of me. I step away at the sight of him unable to process all the thoughts I had at once, I never wanted to see him again.

"Let's get one thing very straight, Henry and me are going to go back home you won't have him," I tell him through clenched teeth, I wanted to reach out to strike him but I couldn't.

"That's just it Sierra you know better than anyone nobody leaves this island without my permission, I said you could leave when you stopped being a lost girl, there were no second chances," he reminds me as the Lost Boys gather around us.

"You know what Peter Pan," I say sarcastically, "I'm not the same girl I was back then and this time somebody I care about it at stake, it won't be that easy," I warn him.

"I'm counting on it," Peter replies smugly his lips curling up into his signature sinister smile.

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all the alerts, favs and reviews it means the world, keep them coming :)**

**Kyler1123xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Becoming A Lost Girl

**Chapter 4 – Becoming a Lost Girl**

My mind was gone; I could hardly focus on anything, or anyone. I didn't know what was happening to me and everything around me was becoming blurred, as if someone had put a haze in front of my eyes. I couldn't help but miss control, I liked knowing where my mind was going before it arrived there.

* * *

_The empty shore stretched ahead of me, the sun setting in Neverland as the party began. Behind me I could hear the sound of laughter and dancing as the night took the Lost Boys captive. Pan was playing a song; it took every part of my will to resist the urge to dance. Each note seemed to seep into my mind, breaking my resolve just a little bit. The only reason I wasn't dancing was because that's what he wanted, and despite everything I still wanted to prove he didn't know me. Except of course he did, as he had proved so well. At that thought all of a sudden it didn't really matter, I wasn't leaving anytime soon, so why couldn't I enjoy it. My legs found themselves nearing the boys, until I too became lost in the dance, I could feel Pan's eyes on me but to my surprise I didn't actually care that he'd won, I was enjoying myself to much._

* * *

"You're awake," Pan comments as my eyes fly open.

"You drugged me you psychotic bastard," I yell in annoyance, trying to free my hands until I realize they were bound, and knowing Pan probably with magic, "what are we doing?" I ask warily as I try to figure out we are, somewhere in the middle of Neverland I supposed.

"Aren't you curious?" Peter whispers in my ear as he takes the seat next to me. I shiver at the unexpected closeness shuffling away trying to avoid his smirk.

"About what?" I question, confused as to what he means.

"About what happened, you left this place strong, confident rid of all your demons, and now look at you," he explains, titling his head to the side, "its like nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed," I growl, trying desperately to break free of the rope that held me. Pan laughs at me, making me cringe at the sound. It was like somehow my struggle was amusing to him. I guess it shouldn't surprise me, Peter Pan was a kid at heart, except he played with lives instead of toys.

"How about we play a game," Pan suggests, coming round to stand in front of me.

"Yeah that's really what I want to do," I snap in annoyance.

"My favourite type of game, a guessing game," he says lifting my chin to face him, "when you figure out what made you feel like a lost girl again those ropes will come undone, then we'll see who's side you're on Sierra."

* * *

"_I hit it, I hit it," I yell in excitement as my arrow finds itself embedded in the middle of the target. _

_"First time, impressive," Luca comments grinning, "but most of us got it quicker," he jokes as the boys around me laugh. _

_"Very funny," I say rolling my eyes as I push him. Life on Neverland was actually beginning to become fun, I mean I still planned on going home, but until then it wasn't the worst place to spend time. Besides the best way to find my way off this island was to earn the trust of the Lost Boys, something I thought I was doing quite well. Except for one, a scarred face Felix, Peter Pan's right hand man, he wasn't exactly talkative. _

_"Well done Sierra," Pan calls from where he leans against a tree, I hadn't even seen him arrive. Although to be honest I wasn't sure when I ever did. "I think its time we welcomed Sierra with one of my favourite games," he announces a smile that seemed to pronounce bad things to come painted across his lips. _

_"What kind of game?" I question warily as I see the faces of the boys around me, a mixture of excitement and dread. I don't know what sought of game warrants that reaction._

_ "A really fun game," he promises which seems to imply the opposite, "its called hunt." I glance over at Luca in confusion, I'd never heard of a game called hunt. _

_"We split into two teams, whatever team captures the most members from the other team by the next sunrise wins," Luca explains, his voice sounding a wary as mine._

_ I nod slowly, it didn't seem that bad, "Okay, but why do I feel like there's a catch to this?" I ask cautiously. _

_Pan smiles sending shivers down my spine, "Because the best thing about this game is there is no rules, you capture the other team with whatever means necessary," he explains excitedly. I gulp, something in me wasn't exactly a fan of whatever means necessary._

* * *

Pan was gone now which was good, because it actually gave me room to think. All I needed to do was figure out what had changed, a game, I was good at games; at least I used to be. Ever since getting off this island, I had done whatever it took to survive and since becoming a Lost Girl, I was pretty good at it. Until of course I met Emma someone actually kind to me even if I did steal food from her. I guess I reminded Emma of herself in a way, abandoned by her parents, been through foster care. She took me in, helped me actually live in a lawful way, which is more than I ever expected. Probably why I viewed her and Henry as my family. Of course when Henry came along things changed, I ended up in Storybrooke, one of the few people who believed Henry. I mean after Neverland, I realized anything was possible. My eyes widen in shock as I realized something, it was seeing Emma with Henry and her parents, and then Neal with him that had made me like this. It just served to remind me how my family never came looking for me, they never cared. I was just a lost girl again; if Emma and the rest had come it didn't seem likely they would have come for me, just Henry. I sighed heavily as the ropes disappeared from my hand, it hadn't taken me long, I guess I was still good at games.

* * *

"_Luca what does whatever means necessary mean?" I ask nervously as our time gathered around a cave. It was magically enchanted to keep members of the other team in, once we captured them. _

_"It just means people get hurt," Luca says shrugging. _

_"How hurt?" I prompt. _

_"It depends looks it's the risk of the game Sierra," Luca snaps obviously becoming annoyed with my questioning. I look around at them, I wondered how many of them actually didn't want to play the game, but it seemed since it was starting dread and been replaced by full excitement._

_ "We have to be smart about this, Pan and Felix are on the other team so they instantly have the advantage, they'll know where we are so we have to set up a trap," a boy around seventeen called Alex says to us. _

_My eyes light up, "You mean use our weakness to our advantage," I guess, "but surely he'll expect that besides we don't know when he'll show up," I argue, seeing the flaws in the plan. _

_"She's got a point," Luca agrees, brows creasing, "but he'll come after Sierra."_

_ Alex nods as the other boys do to, "I really hope you're not thinking as using me as bait," I comment, but I soon realize that's going to happen._

* * *

"Henry," I exclaim in shock as I walk into Pan's camp shocked to see the young boy. To my surprise I had actually just stumbled upon his camp, probably because he wanted to me.

"Sierra," Henry's voice was as shocked as mine, turning to face me.

"Are you okay?" I question worried, running over to him and hugging him.

"I didn't know where you were, what's happening?" Henry asks me in confusion, "Pan told me I could save magic."

"Cause you have the heart of the truest believer," I guess taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," Henry confirms.

"Don't worry about anything Henry because I'm here now and I'm not leaving," I promise him, thinking that if Pan had lead me here, I wasn't leaving any time soon, "you've been alright?" I question, looking for any new scars or wounds.

"I'm fine, Sierra," Henry assures me.

I laugh, "Well you never know when it comes to Peter Pan and his games, it normally ends with a scar or two," I murmur, trying not to think back to the time when I made my home here.

"You were a Lost Girl," Henry guesses giving me one of his hopeful smiles.

I smile just in seeing him again, "Yeah I guess I was, I was the only Lost Girl," I say proudly.

"You liked it here," he tells me. My smile falls the last thing I wanted to do was convince Henry this was good place, but I couldn't exactly lie to him.

"Henry, I did like it here, but it was different I didn't have a family like you. You have so many people who love you, you of all people don't belong here," I say to him firmly, trying to get it through to him.

* * *

_I tramp through the jungle annoyed, I hated the idea of being Pan bait. Especially considering I was the least capable of the whole team and Pan was the most capable of everyone. Yet apparently if I managed to distract Pan long enough they could get lots of the other team members. It was great plan if you were anybody but me of course. "Don't you know its dangerous in the jungle alone," Pan voices calls from behind me. I jump around to face him, holding out my spear like weapon, the only thing I was sort of good at. _

_"What do you want?" I hiss, eyeing warily as half of his team comes out of the trees. _

_"To win," Pan announces smugly eyes lighting up. _

_"Yeah well join the club," I snap dropping my spear on the ground and screaming as I make a run for it. I knew the rest of my team wouldn't be far away so all I had to do was run for as long as possible. I force myself to a stand still, my feet slipping at the sudden stop as Peter appears in front of me. "That's so unfair," I complain at his use of magic. _

_"No rules," Pan reminds me smugly. _

_"Yeah I know and I despise that rule," I hiss, stepping back slowly. _

_"You know you whole sacrifice game for your team's victory means you'll be out of the game in the first few hours that's no fun," Pan complains as if he actually cares, which of course he does, this games was put on for me, "but this game has no rules so," he muses holding out his hand for me to take. My eyes widen at his suggestion, I could switch sides, but I couldn't do that, I wasn't a traitor, was I? Yet if I pretended to I could get information about Pan's team and their tactics giving it to my own, like a double agent I decided grinning. I place my hand in his, my heart beat increasing as he pulls me closer. _

_"You're a lot of things Sierra, but a traitor you're not, which really is a shame for this game at least," he says his face mere inches from mine. My eyes flutter as my mind escapes me, everything turning to blackness._

* * *

"Pan won't be happy when he finds out you've been talking to the boy," Felix comments as I make my way over to the other side of the camp.

"Pan brought me here, he knew I was going to talk to the boy," I argue in annoyance.

"You're not here to play catch up, you're here to do something," Felix responds glaring at me.

"Do what?" I question confused.

"Deliver a message," Pan announces from behind me.

"To who?" I ask suspiciously, turning to face them.

"You'll see," he replies as he blows on something in his hand.

I step back into Felix's club as he forces me forward with it, "I don't want to," I argue, even if I knew it wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"That's irrelevant," Pan says shrugging.

* * *

**As always thanks for all the support for this story its amazing :) In answer awesome one she was away from Neverland for nearly three years she's seventeen now, almost eighteen.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Neverland's Magic

**A/N This entire chapter is a flashback :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Neverland's Magic**

"We're celebrating why?" I question Luca as I rub my head a purple bruise appearing from where Felix dropped me in the cave.

"The game's over, it was fun, I don't know," Luca replies shrugging, as if it should just be obvious to me.

"Very helpful," I retort sarcastically, "but seriously we have like a ridiculous amount of injured boys, I'm not even sure two of them are going to wake up and we've decided to celebrate," I remind Luca as if he should get it. I was beginning to think that the more casualties in a game the more Pan liked it, which was more disturbing that I'd care to admit.

"Cause it was fun," Luca repeats at seeing my face he sighs, "it's the risk of the game Sierra I told you that. Come on you have to admit it was fun," he adds.

I stare at him in disbelief, "Luca I was like the first one caught, which meant basically the whole "game" I spent watching injured Lost Boys getting thrown in, not to mention I was only caught so soon because my so called team used me as bait," I hiss in annoyance.

Luca shrugs, "You'll do better next time," he assures me, eyes lighting up at the feast set out before us in the middle of the camp. I glare at his back, worried at the thought of next time, worried at the thought of discovering what anymore of Pan's games were. I watch the boys gather around the table, having no concern for their injuries or their friends who couldn't make it, and wondered how they did it. I mean I guess they were boys and all but I couldn't work out why they were all loyal to Pan. I wasn't the first person who was forced to stay here against their will and yet somehow they had all been won over.

"What are you doing Sierra?" a voice asks from behind me. Felix I wrinkled my nose at the sound of him, he made my name sound as if it was an insult.

"Contemplating my future," I inform him seriously, my mind realizing that Felix might be the only one of the Lost Boys who actually knew the way off this island.

"As long as it's a future on this island, we won't have a problem," Felix tells me, his tone dark revealing to me that its actually a threat.

I sigh, "Of course it is, I'm just trying to think about how you throw funerals," I hiss in annoyance.

"Sierra," a cheerful voice calls as I see Alex step out of his tree house his arm in a makeshift sling his blue eyes bright.

"Alex," I reply turning back to find Felix gone. Alex flings his arm over me as if I'm just another one of the Lost Boys, and I guess to be honest I was becoming one.

"I was meant to say thank you about agreeing to our plan, I knew it ruined the game for you," he tells me grinning as I sit down at the centre of the table next to him.

I tuck my knotty brown hair behind my ears laughing, "It fine, besides we lost," I remind him, thinking I hadn't helped at all.

"But by less," he corrects me, wincing as someone bumps his arm. Its then I realize everyone around us has some wound or another and yet they were all grinning as if they had just had the best time of their life.

"I'm totally missing something," I mutter to myself, grabbing food to full my plate. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until I saw the food in front of me.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes upset, after the celebration I'd hardly got any sleep because Pan had woken us up early saying we had to be somewhere before the sun rose. "Lighten up Sierra, girls like this kind of stuff," Peter tells me a devilish grin on his face.

I narrow my eyes, "Cause I totally feel like a girl right now," I mutter looking down at the mess I was. I never was an appearance girl but this was just straight embarrassing.

"Its probably best," Pan says lightly, "considering you're on an island full of boys." I glare at his back as he returns to the front of the line wishing he'd never said that, I had managed to completely forget that fact. The darkness of the night begins to lessen as we step out of the jungle the sun rising in front of me as the boys stand around a cliff. Cautiously I tramp to the edge peering down at the water splashing against the sharp rocks.

"Please don't tell me this is a game called don't fall off the edge," I snap looking at Pan.

By his smug smirk I can tell its so much worse than I thought, "No we jump," he deadpans.

My eyes widen, "No way, no way, not going to happen," I cry, holding up my hands, "I don't have a death wish." I searched frantically for some kind of reason in the other boys eyes but all I read was excitement. "We're going to die there's no way anyone can survive that," I tell them, "well except maybe him," I hiss my eyes going over to Pan.

"There's one important thing you need to learn about Neverland," Pan tells me turning me back round to face the cliff, "is anything is possible as long as you believe. You might want to learn that quickly," he suggests wickedly. I catch a glance at his face and by the smile I know whatever happens next I wouldn't like it. I was of course right, Pan forces me to the edge of the cliff as I stumble over. I close my eyes screaming as wind blasts across my body, this had been his plan all along, to kill me. Then something happened it was as if my mind by itself registered his words, and I knew without a doubt I wasn't going to die, I believed I was going to live. My body hit the water with a heavy splash, not nearly with as much intensity as I should have from such a height. In fact it was like I'd barely fallen at all. I stared up at the cliff the boys but a speck so high up and I screamed. I screamed my victory like some kind of animal, I had no idea how I'd survived, but I had and that was worth something. I swam further away from the cliff as I saw someone propel into the air, he hit the water with a splash soaking me all over again.

"How are we doing that?" I question as Pan's head rises to the surface a genuine grin on his face.

"Magic," he explains simply.

I frown thinking about it, "You have to believe," I guess smiling in amazement.

"That's how magic on Neverland works," Pan confirms.

My frown resurfaces, "What if I hadn't believed you jerk," I scream splashing him with the salty water, "I'd have been dead you pushed me off a cliff." I couldn't believe he had done that my believing was a last minute thing, I could easily have died.

"But you didn't," Pan replies simply as if that explains everything.

I groan in annoyance, "You know you may be Peter Pan, but I was right about you from the start you have definite mental issues," I claim, thinking about everything that had happened to me since I'd arrived here. Yet despite myself I was beginning to understand why all the boys stayed and were loyal to Pan despite the fact he needed to be in a straitjacket he made life one hell of an adventure. He also made living forever look fun, instead of a boring life sentence that I used to see it as. I still didn't want to be here though because something told me I hadn't seen Peter Pan's true self yet that there was a darkness to him that I wouldn't survive.

"I have mental issues," Pan says in surprise I hadn't even realized that he was now mere inches away from me in face our bodies were almost touching my breath hitched at the closeness. It wasn't my fault I was still a girl and Peter had a dangerous hotness about him that I couldn't ignore. "You're the one still convinced you can escape," Pan tells me.

My eyes widen, "That's not true," I lie quickly.

Pan smiles but it seems to be there more to threaten me than to make me feel better, "Nobody leaves this place without my permission," he whispers into my ear, reminding me of what I had already learnt.

"I know," I hiss, pushing away from him as more boys land in the water. Even if finding a way to escape still proved futile all I had to do was change myself from a lost girl into something else, after all me and Peter Pan had a deal.

* * *

Spending the day in the water had been great we hadn't swum to shore until the sun was setting, there was just a thousand games to play. Pushing my wet hair to the side making my way to my hut I was ready to literally fall into bed, I'd never been more tired in my life. A yawn forced its way out of my lips as if confirming it. Half of the boys had just collapsed in the centre of the camp, while others had actually managed to make it to their huts. Pan and Felix were off in the distance engaged in conversation, one that I'm pretty sure Peter would hurt me for trying to eavesdrop on. I shook my head shrugging as my foot kicked against something hard. I almost cursed not watching where I was going I had walked into a tree root. Shaking my head I went to walk away when I saw something. A book a copy of Peter Pan, I almost laughed I should have known he'd have read his story from our world. I picked it up thinking of Maria and how much she loved it. Flicking through its pages everything stopped when I saw the name on the front page, Maria. Nervously I glanced around, this was Maria's copy but that didn't make sense. I thought about the night before I came here, Maria had come in dirty giving up on thoughts of Neverland, was it possible she had been here? He must of let her go because she was a girl. My hand stopped when I saw a page of rushed writing it was hard to make out the actual words. I went cold as I began to recognize what she had written.

_I can't believe it Neverland exists but everything is wrong, Peter Pan is horrid, I thought he was going to kill me when I saw him. The shadow hadn't come for me, it had come for Sierra. He knows everything about her, even more than I know. I don't know what he needs her for but I'm scared for her, what will happen. Must warn her but don't know how, he'll know. Whatever he wants with her it can't be good, I can_

The writing cut off almost as if she had been caught, I look over to where Pan sits frowning. If this really was Maria's writing then Pan wanted something from me, but what I couldn't even conceive. Everything was beginning to make sense, why he kept me despite the fact I was a girl. Why he was so eager for me to become a Lost Girl, I had fallen into his trap, even started to believe staying here wasn't so bad. I needed to be stronger, escape was again priority number one, I couldn't wait to stop being a Lost Girl I had to leave now.

* * *

**So as always thanks so much for the support, especially the reviews everytime I get one I'm so excited. Also the last episode of once upon a time OMG, like what Peter Pan's done to Wendy its more disturbing than I care to admit. I'm wondering how they're going to spin it into a love story because I feel like they have to...anyway to the Guest who asked me if actually likes her or not honestly I think its a bit of both...but at the start he's basically playing her.**

**Kyler1123xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Someone Who Cares

**Chapter 6 - Someone Who Cares**

_In Neverland my only real goal had been to escape most of the time anyway, in the real world it was to survive. Living in Neverland I had forgotten how harsh this world was, not in the same way as Neverland of course, but under the surface. It hurts to admit that sometimes I wish I'd never left Neverland, and sometimes I feel like he knows and I despise myself for it. I would have stayed forever I'd reached a point where I would have been okay with it, but he betrayed me. Sometimes I toyed with the idea of reaching out to Maria, but how could I when I had so obviously ignored her warnings. I had trusted Peter Pan and he had won it was as simple as that. No, now I keep myself to myself because in the end I was the only one I could every really trust._

* * *

"Have you got everything you need?" Pan's voice wakens me from my thoughts.

I sigh pulling my pack over my shoulder, "Yeah," I snap, I wasn't going to be pleasant with him not after everything that had happened.

"You know I thought you'd be happy Sierra, I'm returning you to the only person you ever really trusted well since me," Pan says smugly as I wince, he knew the effects his words would have on me.

"There are two flaws that mean I can't be happy," I claim, "one I'm leaving Henry with you of all people," I hiss, "and two since I know what you're really like the fact that you're letting me join up with the people who will stop at nothing to stop you disturbs me greatly." I fold my arms over each other grumpily, wishing I had been able to talk to Henry but Pan would never let that happen now, especially since I knew Henry's family was here. I wanted to know what Pan's plan was, his game, but apparently my mind was just not that diabolical.

"Don't worry Sierra," Pan tells me smiling and the fact that it sort of seems like a sincere smile is what worries me the most, "everything's going to make sense soon and your part to play in this isn't over yet," he whispers.

I narrow my eyes, "Great," I say sarcastically, hardly hiding my worry because I didn't even realize I had a part to play in this. Pulling my pack closer to me I jump down landing on the ground easily, staring back I saw the look on Pan's face. All of this was one big game, capturing me, letting me go, hell he was probably doing it to the others as well. The trek through the jungle was a lot more pleasant than the other ones since I knew at least I had a reward at the end, I was going to see Emma and at least be able to tell her Henry was alright. Yet I felt bad that I didn't have him with me, but Pan was Pan surely they'd understand. Branches cracked beneath me as I neared the area where Pan told me I'd find them. I stop suddenly as I feel the cool metal of a blade against my throat.

"Stop," I nearly roll my eyes at the sound of Hook's voice.

"It Sierra," I hiss pushing the blade away.

"Sierra," I hear a voice call, a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Emma," I reply as the older woman hugs me, I swear this must be what its like to have a parent. My eyes travel behind her as she releases me, "What are you doing in a cave?" I question.

* * *

_I gently place my blanket down ignoring the mess of the abandoned building, its not like I really had anything else. Pulling out packet of biscuits from my bag I hurl them across the room to the old man who makes his home here now as well. I may have been a Lost One but I hadn't turned completely cruel yet. "So that's what you do with my food," a voice comments from above me. I look up to see the blonde woman who had caught me in her house standing above me. _

_"Look if you want back you can have it I really don't care," I hiss in annoyance and it was true I didn't. _

_"So you can steal from someone else?" she asks me. _

_I glare at her, "Don't judge me when you don't understand you have no idea what I've been through," I snap at her, after everything I had been through I wasn't going to be judged by anyway. _

_She bends down, "Actually I think do, you were in the foster care system and now you do what you have to, to survive," she guesses correctly. _

_I sigh running my hand over my scar, "Something like that," I murmur. _

_"I've been down this road, I can help you," she says sounding almost sincere. _

_"I don't need help, I'm not a charity case," I tell her firmly, I didn't need anyone to look out for me. _

_"You're not, you're going to get a job and support yourself," she corrects me. _

_I scoff, "I doubt it." _

_The woman sighs, "You don't want to live like this trust me, I know what you're going through," she confesses to me and the look in her eye tells me she truly does so against my better judgement I decide to go with her._

* * *

"So this was Neal's cave?" I question curiously as I sit on one of the ledges.

"Yeah, Sierra how are you here? What's been happening? Have you seen Henry?" Emma launches a tirade of questions at me.

"I'm fine so is Henry I've actually hardly seen him since I got here, Pan thinks I'm going to turn him against him, which is obviously true," I explain to her shrugging. It was just me and Emma in the cave she kind of figured it was best, I hadn't disagreed I knew Regina, I didn't want to be questioned by her.

"Do you know why they took you or Henry?" she asks me.

"Henry has the heart of the truest believer and as for why Pan brought me here I'm not sure apparently I still have a part to play," I murmur, wishing that I could read minds in an attempt to figure out just what my part is.

"Sierra I'm sorry that you're here," she says sincerely and its then I realize I hadn't told her the most important bit.

"Actually Emma I've been to Neverland before, before you met me, I was a Lost Girl. Pan wanted something from me then to and I just have this really bad feeling that this all my fault," I mutter quietly, I don't know why I think that but alas the feeling is there.

"You were a lost girl," Emma repeats slowly, by the way she says it I know she's not entirely surprised, but I think part of her must have thought I would have told her.

"Yeah, its probably why I'm so damaged," I attempt a joke, in the hopes to lighten a very not light situation.

"Sierra you never said anything, even when the curse was broken and we found out about magic, why not?" she questions, I can tell she thinks this is important but I'm not sure why.

"Because I never wanted to remember this place, I never wanted to return, you have no idea what it was like, what he did to me," my voice chokes as I can't seem to go on.

"Sierra," another voice says gently Mary Margret had come in, she gives me a hug and I can't help it I break. All the pent up energy the memories everything I had been keeping in since I returned forces its way to the surface and I sob, tears that I can no longer contain.

* * *

_Emma I had decided was my saving grace, I didn't even realize you can live a life that was semi okay until she came around. She had let me stay while I found a job which I eventually did, I quickly discovered honest work was not my idea of fun. Yet something forced me not to quit, I wasn't a Lost Girl anymore, not everything I did revolved around having fun. It was a hard lesson to learn but one I eventually did. I don't know what happened I was going to move out when I got a job but Emma never brought it up and I never did either, and life carried on. "Hey Emma, I'm home," I call as I open the door, "and its your birthday so I may have brought cake," I say, knowing she would hate it. Sighing I chuck my bags down, stopping short when I see Emma standing beside a kid. "Ah Emma I know you like to take in strays but really," I mutter in confusion. _

_"I'm Henry, Emma's son," the kid tells me, and my eyes widen. _

_"You have a son?" I question in shock. _

_"No, he's going back home to Storybrooke," she informs me and I can just tell by the look in her eye she's not happy. _

_"Well I guess that means I'm eating the cake," I shrug, sitting myself down before taking another look at Henry. Something about him seems oddly familiar like I've seen his face somewhere. "Storybrooke," I murmur to myself, "can I come?" I ask hopefully. There was some subconscious part of my mind that told me this was important I needed to go to Storybrooke, it was important, it was my part._

* * *

"Sorry," I say wiping my eyes as I stand outside, I hated crying in front of people and completely breaking down was as bad as it gets.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, its not easy here," Mary Margret assures me.

I smile at her and look past to her at Emma, "I should have tried harder to keep Henry safe," I tell them, attempting to let them understand how much I tried.

"Sierra I understand we know how powerful Pan is, I know you would have done what you could," she replies and I know she means it. I smile a small fraction of guilt lifted away from me.

"That's good," I murmur, "because I was meant to deliver a message."

"What message?" Emma questions intrigued.

I sigh it wasn't something intriguing it was Pan being ass like always, "Basically he'll let you leave this island without Henry all you'll basically to survive to try," I tell them shrugging.

"Well that's not happening," Emma replies.

"Yeah I think he'd figured you'd say that but Pan's always one to point out he has the power," I inform her, wishing I didn't know him so well.

"You say that as if you know him," Regina's voice says causing me to flinch.

I could never really stop thinking of her as evil, "What I know about Pan isn't any of your business," I snap.

"When it has to do with my son it is all of my business," Regina retorts.

"Like I wouldn't do everything to get Henry back," I say rolling at my eyes at the very suggestion.

"Stop it," Emma interrupts the two of us, "lets just keep trying to figure out how Neal escaped this place," she tells us. I nod putting my mind on something else was preferable to dealing with all the thoughts swirling around my head at the moment.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy I'm super sorry though...thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter and all the favs and alerts. Also I don't think I have to say it but the last episode of once upon a time, not happy I mean I saw it coming but still, why? Now it makes things weird, no its just not to weird.**

**Also in answer to winchesterxgirl: A thing between her and Pan...you will find out soon :)**

**Kyler1123xx**


	7. Chapter 7 I Own You

**Flashback chapter again :)**

**Chapter 7 I Own You**

"So that's the island there's got to be more," I say as Alex and I walk back into the camp, collapsing in the center. I had managed to coax him into showing me the island a bit, I had to admit the fact that there were no girls here was kind of working to my advantage. Yes, I may have flirted a tiny bit, but in my defense I had to get out because if Pan wanted me it had to be for sinister reasons. I couldn't allow myself to fall into the trap of thinking he may be okay guy, Maria sounded terrified of him.

"Yeah, but this is just where we patrol," Alex explains smiling as if he can't even sense what I'm trying to do.

I smile back, "So why do you patrol, I mean who else is on the island?" I question curiously moving closer to him as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear giving him a look of awe. I was basically doing what I had seen other girls do, I'd never actually had enough confidence with guys and I wasn't someone who tried to cosy up to people. I'd always viewed myself as too independent; the things I was having to do here were ridiculous. Pretend to be a lost girl, and pretend to actually flirt with the boys. Although I had a feeling if I meet Alex under any other circumstance I might have actually like him.

"Well not many now, we used to have pirates," he tells me and I feel the beginning of a bragging story coming on.

"You mean Hook, Captain Hook?" I jump in, wondering if he actually existed as well.

"Yeah, you know him?" Alex asks me surprised.

"Storybook," I reply.

"Right cause in your world Peter Pan's a story," he remembers.

I nod, "Anywhere you were telling me about the other people on the island," I remind him, putting my hand on the ground making sure we touched.

Alex looks at me in surprise before nodding, "Right, there's Tink of," he starts, "Alex," a voice says, with the warning of danger to it. I look past Alex my eyes landing on Pan as he stands above us, he doesn't look happy. Its not obvious but it's the way he's jaw set, he doesn't want me knowing anything, probably because he knows exactly how I intend to use this information.

"Peter, sorry, Sierra was just asking about the island," Alex tells him and all of a sudden Alex doesn't look like a confident teenager at all, he looks like a lost little boy, scared of Pan's disapproval.

"If she wants to know anything she can come to me," Pan informs him, his words carry a subtle hint a note to Alex that in future he should stay away from me.

"Of course it won't happen again," he assures Pan, not even giving me a look before leaving.

I look up at Peter trying to give an innocent look, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was such a hassle," I say sweetly. The only good thing I had going for me was that Peter Pan wanted me to believe he wasn't the worst person in the world. Pan bends down to my level so our eyes are directly across from each other, I hate when he does this it's like he knows I'm memorized by them.

"How stupid do you think I am, Sierra?" Pan questions, the question itself is rhetorical but it implies that he knows exactly what I'm doing.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," I lie, meeting his gaze as well as I can.

"Convincing Alex to show you the island, you're not leaving Sierra, I'm beginning to tire of you trying," Pan tells me his voice unusually stern. I'm annoying him, and considering that the boys tell me he has rather a short fuse that's not a good thing.

"That's not why I did it," I blurt out before I can think of anything better. Peter raises one perfectly arched eyebrow as if asking if that's right. I have to say something soon before he knows I'm looking for an excuse so I decide to give him the best idea I have, which in hindsight I never should have done. "I like Alex," I lie to him, looking down as if embarrassed by my words.

"You like Alex," Peter repeats as if he can't quite understand what he's saying. I've thrown him and that doesn't happen very often so I decide to take the small victory.

"You know when a girl sees a good looking guy and she has an attraction towards him that she hopes is mutual," I tease.

"I know what a crush is," Pan snaps, he's angry his words carry an underlying fury that makes me regret what I've said.

"Right well yeah," I mutter unsure I can't go back now, because if he's angry it means he might believe me.

"I don't need you being a distraction to my lost boys," Pan tells me recovering his composure again, even if his expression is still hard.

"A distraction," I repeat narrowing my eyes, "I'm not trying to be you're the one who wanted me to make friends," I remind him, getting annoyed. Even if I didn't have a crush on Alex I was surrounded by boys I mean what the heck did he think was going to happen?

"I don't need you developing feelings for any of the Lost Boys," he informs me, his words sounding almost possessive.

"You have this habit of assuming that you own me, that you can control my feelings," I say quietly, my anger burning as well.

"Don't I?" Pan asks, his hand reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear his hand lingering just a little too, "Sierra."

I glare at him, pushing his hand away before standing up, "No you don't," I hiss. Peter stares at me amused now as if I'm just the little kid ignoring what's in front of me. I growl underneath my breath storming away from him, he didn't own me. I was just allowing him to believe that until I figured a way off this crazy island, if I figured out a way off.

* * *

"Watermelon, my favorite," I comment as I grab a couple of fruits for breakfast taking a seat in the middle of the table. I'm met with silence as all the boys distance themselves from me, all except Luca.

"What's going on?" I question them confused until I say Alex walking over. Or more accurately limping over, he can hardly walk and the side of his face has a scratch across it as if he's being sliced with a knife.

Luca follows my gaze, "Felix challenged him to a fight," Luca explains. My eyes turn to where Felix sits alone sharpening a knife, he did it for Pan, I just knew it, this was my punishment and by the reaction of all the boys they knew it had something to do with me to.

"Challenge?" I question Luca.

"Yeah when two of the lost boys get into a fight or anything Pan made up the rule that they can challenge each other once they've fought its over they have to forget their grudge and move on," he explains to me. I tighten my grip on the watermelon not bothered by its flood of juices, I can see Pan at the head of the table grinning at my reaction.

"So how does one challenge another?" I ask Luca trying to keep down my anger.

Luca shrugs, "You basically just challenge them," he informs me. I dump the fruit back on the table sending Peter a look of hatred before marching over to Felix. I grab the knife out of his grip, throwing it on the floor in front of him to gain his attention.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," I hiss, "so I challenge you." Across the camp I hear gasps, you didn't challenge Felix I already knew he was one hell of a fighter.

Felix looks up at me the ghost of a smile on his lips, "Well it seems our lost girl isn't a complete coward after all," he says in almost a respectful tone, "but bravery won't last long," he tells me picking up his knife as he stands up, "and Pan always gets what he wants," he whispers in my ear as he walks past. I turn around finding Peter's face, he looks almost entertained by the turn of events and its then it dawns on me. The injuries Alex has are his punishment for encouraging me, having to fight Felix is mine, because Peter seems to know me, he knew I would do it. I can almost hear his words ringing in my head I own you, maybe he does because there was no way I was getting out of this and it was all because I had done exactly what he wanted me to. By the end of my fight with Felix I was going to have a lot more injuries than Alex. The most concerning thing however was that he must know that I know the part he plays in this, so it begs the question why has he decided punishing me is more important than getting me to like him?

* * *

**A/N As always thank you for your support also I just realized that there is alot of her past I have to cover so you may have to suffer through some full flashback chapters, sigh lol. Also for those of you questioning it there will be some Pan and Sierra coming up soon I promise...just possibly not quite in the way you expect it :) So please review because I love hearing from you, it always makes me feel amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Life Without Hope

**A/N So I'm terribly sorry if this chapter is not that great, it was just impossible to get right!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – A Life Without Hope**

"_Remember Sierra you're smaller than Felix which means your faster so take advantage of that," Luca advises me handing me a spear like weapon that I'm not entirely sure I know what to do with. _

_"I'll be fine, Luca," I assure him falsely, after all I wouldn't. _

_Luca sighs heavily as if he's trying to breathe out all the bad thoughts swirling through his mind, "That's just it Sierra you're not," he tells me matter of factly. I watch from the corner of my eye making not attempt to challenge him, I just didn't have it in me anymore. _

_"Why are you here?" I finally ask. Most of my supposed friends had kept their distance once they had pieced together what happened with Alex. Helping me equals being beat up by Felix and Pan's disapproval. I smile at the irony of it, Pan wanted me to make friends and when I do he scares them away from me. Luca was the only one who stuck by my side, I was beginning to see a bravery in him, one that made me glad he was my friend. _

_Luca gives me a small smile, "You're my friend Sierra, I'm not leaving," he assures me. I grin at his words, simple things like that were sometimes exactly what I wanted to hear. _

_"Then let's get this over with, I mean Felix can only hurt me physically right," I declare standing up, pulling out a strength I didn't even realize I had._

* * *

I run my fingers over the chalk markings that Neal had made, Emma said she did it when she was in the foster care system, until she lost hope. I don't remember ever thinking about doing something like that but I do remember being hopeless. It was the kind of feeling I was getting right now, having no idea what to possibly do in this situation. "We're leaving," Mary Margaret calls. I take a few seconds to look around the cave before stepping out, heading back to their camp. I couldn't shake my worry about Henry Pan's camp was fun but it was harsh too, it wasn't really the place for Henry.

"So question why's Hook helping?" I question Emma curiously, wasn't he the villain it didn't entirely make sense to me. Emma gives me a look as if she's trying to work out how to answer that question. "He's rediscovered a scrap of decency," I guess, not wanting to draw out the awkward pause any longer.

"Something like that," Emma mutters. I knew she was worried about Henry but I was beginning to feel that she felt like I should of done more, or I don't know. She just wasn't being her usual self around me anymore.

* * *

"_Are you ready, Lost Girl," Felix calls to me his words sounding like an insult of the highest order. I wonder how long it took him to perfect that making almost anything sound like an insult. Luca gives my arm a quick squeeze before going over and standing next to the rest of the Lost Boys. Pan was watching curiously on the other side, his face full of childish pleasure, he was going to enjoy this I knew. _

_"I'm ready, Lost Boy," I confirm, grinning to mask my fear. Right from the start I should have guessed something was wrong, it was all too easy. Felix's reactions were more sluggish and slow than usual it was completely noticeable especially since I was so fired up on the thought I might actually win, but eventually I worked it out he was letting me win. The question to ponder was why, what did he or Pan have to gain by letting me win. I couldn't work out a single thing so I pushed the thought away decided to ignore it. I jumped backwards as Felix's club comes swinging down almost having a collision with my head. As the club comes down I grab my hold on it tightening as I attempt to pull it from Felix's grasp. His eyes twinkle with unknown knowledge before yanking it away from me, I stumble backwards catching myself as I glare at him. Tightening the grip on my spear I step forward carefully flipping it the other way so the sharp end points down. I swing it round causing Felix to block it with my club before kicking him hard, now it was his turn to stumble. I kick him again but Felix grabs my arm twisting so hard I yelp in pain. Using all my strength I stamp on his foot causing him to let go. The club hangs beside him threatening me, I eye it cautiously before bringing my knee up to the one spot that I know it will hurt the most. As his face distorts in pain I snatch the club away from him, laying the tip of the spear on his chest. I grin a bit in pride but Felix just grins back and its then I'm sure he let me win for some reason or another, which can only mean bad things are on the way. The boys around me cheer running around me to offer congratulations as if forgetting that they're meant to keep their distance._

* * *

"We're not going to hurt the Lost Boy we catch right?" I ask nervously as we prepare the trap Hook and Charming were off finding some sextant, personally I wasn't holding out much hope but good luck to them.

"No we just need to send word to Henry," Mary Margaret assures me. I glance over to Regina turning away when I see her face, somehow I just knew this was going to go bad. Besides it seemed like Emma was at a point where she would do anything for Henry.

"Emma," I say softly coming to help her set up the net, "are you mad?"

Emma looks at me before shaking her head, "No its just I have to get Henry back," she tells me.

"And we will," I assure her, even if I didn't totally believe it myself. Emma has a pained look on her face as if there's something she's afraid to say, "What?" I finally question, when she refuses to say it.

"Nothing, let's get this ready," she says bringing her attention back to the task at hand. I study her biting my bottom lip, I felt like I was witnessing a different Emma, one I didn't recognize and I'm not sure I wanted to.

* * *

"_Congratulations Sierra," Pan smirks, the look on his face enough to make my blood run cold. Alex stands beside me a brilliant smile on his face revealing his pearl white teeth, his got his arm casually over my shoulders as if he doesn't care what Peter thinks. I frown as Pan watches us his eyes telling me I was missing something important. "I told Alex he's free to be with you, if you won," Pan explains as my eyes widen at the information. I shake my head slowly, that's why Felix let me win so I can do what exactly. Pan knew, knew I didn't like him, I should have known I couldn't fool him for long. "If you wanted to," Pan adds causally. _

_"Of course I," I start but Pan holds up his hand indicating that I shouldn't talk anymore. _

_"I wouldn't lie if I were you Sierra, because I can quite easily make you tell the truth," he threatens lightly as if it isn't a big deal. Alex has dropped his arm giving me a confused look. I knew how this ends either way I would have to tell the truth, otherwise Pan would probably use so magical spell to force it out of me. _

_"I lied okay I don't like Alex, I just wanted information about Neverland and how to escape," I whisper quietly but they heard me how could they not? They were all around me, ever so slowly they all back up, Alex if anything looks the most hurt. Their faces read betrayal, because I guess to them me wanting to leave was like betraying them. I scream as Felix grabs me from behind holding a small carved dagger to my throat. I could hardly breathe the blade felt so close. Pan was pacing in front of me as the boys look at him as their leader, waiting patiently for his verdict. _

_"Sierra wants to leave Neverland," he declares, "what kind of host would I be if I didn't deliver her a one ticket out of here." I attempt to escape from Felix's grasp but its then I get to experience his full strength I wasn't escaping this one. Yet somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew he wouldn't kill me. It just didn't make sense, he needed me for something, but then again Peter Pan was crazy. The faces of the Lost Boys look submissive, they're too scared to say anything afraid of the consequences. _

_Not that I can blame them most of them hate me now except for, "Pan just stop," Luca's voice says as he steps out from the group. Gasps fill the camp, nobody speaks out against him nobody. "Of course she wants to go home but she won't try to escape again will you Sierra?" Luca asks me, his voice tinged with only some of the nerves I know he must be experiencing. I shake my head as much as I can as Pan looks at the two of us. _

_"You're right of course Luca," Pan agrees placing a hand on his shoulder. Felix releases me and I splutter grabbing my throat to make sure it was still intact. _

_"Thank you Luca," I say sincerely, risking a glance at Pan's face and then wishing I didn't. His eyes are filled with excitement as if the fun is just beginning. _

_"Nobody speaks out against me, nobody," he says darkly, pushing Luca towards Felix, "put him in a cage." My eyes widen in fear as Felix drags Luca away, Pan had won, I didn't even know it was a game until now. Everything I had done had played right into his hand, his dominance was now reasserted with the Lost Boys and most importantly it was reasserted with me. I got the message loud and clear, when I didn't listen to Peter Pan, the people I had come to care about suffered the consequences. "Cheer up Sierra, he brought it on himself," Pan tells me but his words carry another meaning, you brought it on him. _

_"I know," I whisper. Shutting my eyes I shake my head, there was no escaping Neverland._

* * *

I had been sent on food duty don't ask me why, its probable because I know this island but I was never interested in the food gathering when I inhabited Neverland. I manage to secure some coconuts and some berries that I remember eating a lot of before heading back to our camp. I didn't expect to see Emma and Mary Margaret looking like a complete mess and our trap to have worked. "What happened?" I question afraid of the answer, they obviously caught a lost boy. It's probably why they sent me away.

"We can't let Henry lose hope," Emma tells me quietly.

My eyes spy something glowing red in Regina's hand, "No," I hiss when I recognize the shape of a heart. "You tore out a Lost Boy's heart," I scream, "how dare you?"

"He wouldn't take a message to Henry," Emma retorts as if she can justify it.

"You don't get to do that, he's scared of Pan, that's the one rule the Lost Boys had, one rule you do what Pan says," I yell.

"I don't care I just want Henry back," Emma tells me and I know she means it.

"No matter what the cost, no matter what kind of person it turns you into. When you do things like this you're just as bad as Pan, but at least he knows he's a bad person," I snap storming away ignoring the calls of my name I don't even know who they originate from. My guess was Mary Margaret not Emma.

* * *

**So as always thank you all for the support I've reached over a hundred followers yipee, so tell me what you think honestly :)**


End file.
